Zombies (mode)
:Voor de vijand die in deze spelmode voorkomt, zie Zombie. Zombie (spelmode) thumb|left|300px|Zombies die een speler aanvallen in [[Nacht der Untoten.]] De Zombie Mode (ook wel bekend als Nazi Zombies) is een spelmode in Call of Duty: World at War en Call of Duty: Black Ops, voor één speler solo of online met maximum vier spelers of in een lokaal netwerk in co-op met 4 spelers in de zgn. 'split screen', dus elke speler een gelijk deel van het spelscherm. De spelmode werd zeer populair bij zijn uitgave. De "Nazi Zombies" komen het meest aan bod, terwijl in sommige maps de zombies een andere nationaliteit, huidskleur of politieke affiliatie hebben, zoals de Amerikaanse blanke zombies in "Five" of de Japanse Imperialistische zombies in "Shi No Numa" en "Shangri-La". Er zijn ook nog de Russische communistische arbeiders en Britse duikers als zombies in "Call of the Dead". Doel De speler moet eindeloze golven van aanvallende Zombies overleven, in verscheidene rondes. Dit levert punten op. Hiermee kan de speler o. m. wapens, munitie en gereedschap - in het Engels 'Equipment' - zoals anti-persoonsmijnen - de 'Claymore' - en handgranaten - de 'Frag Grenade' aanschaffen, die verspreid over de map in de verscheidene ruimtes, aan de muren te koop hangen. Puntensysteem Er is een puntensysteem in de Zombie Mode. Dit systeem is van toepassing op normale Zombies, Hellhounds, Crawler Zombies en de Pentagon Thief. *Elke niet-dodelijke slag: 10 punten; *Elke dodelijke slag ter hoogte van de torso : 60 punten; *Elke dodelijke slag ter hoogte van de ledematen: 50 punten; *Elke dodelijke slag ter hoogte van het hoofd: 100 punten; *Elke niet-dodelijke messlag: 10 punten; *Elke dodelijke messlag: 130 punten. Speciale dranken Ook permanente eigenschappen - de zgn. 'Perks' - kan de speler met zijn punten kopen uit de speciale drankautomaten - de zgn. 'Perk-a-Cola': *Speed Cola - De werking is net zoals de eigenschap 'Vingervlug' of in het Engels 'Sleight of Hand', dus snel wapens kunnen herladen; *Juggernog - Dit verhoogt de speler zijn of haar weerstand en stamina, waardoor een zombie i. p. v. met één of 2 slagen, pas na een 5-tal rake klappen een speler in 'Tweede Kans' of 'Second Chance' positie brengt; *Double-Tap Root Beer - met deze perk wordt de 'fire rate' of 'schietsnelheid' met 40 procent verhoogd *PHD-flopper - als je deze perk koopt, en je duikt van een trap of een hoog punt ontploffen de zombies die om je heen staan. Ook kan je jezelf niet opblazen met explosieve en daarbij heb je ook geen fall damage en kun je jezelf niet verwonden met wapens zoals oa ray gun wunderwaffe enz. *Mule Kick - Geeft de speler de eigenschap om een derde wapen met zich mee te dragen, echter als je down gaat ben je het 3e wapen kwijt, m. u. v. een manier om alle perks te krijgen, bv. een easter egg; *Quick Revive - (Solo) speler brengt zichzelf uit 'Tweede Kans'/ (Multi Online) speler brengt sneller dan anders, een speler terug vanuit 'Tweede Kans' positie; *Deadshot Daiquiri - Effect zoals 'Vaste Hand' of de zgn. 'Steady Aim', dus beter richten en zo sneller aan te vallen met de wapens je richt hierbij alleen op het hoofd; Naast met het doden van zombies, kan de speler punten verdienen door de eventueel reeds afgebroken fortificaties en zombie-barricades te repareren, die de zombies tijdelijk buiten houden. Er is geen limiet op het aantal rondes. Zombies worden elke ronde steeds sterker en sneller, waardoor spelers tactische beslissingen moeten nemen over het uitgeven van punten en het doorlopen van de map. Speciale beloningen ( Power-ups ) Soms laten zombies die voorbij de barricades geraakt zijn, zodra de speler de zombie verslagen heeft, een krachtversterkend object - een zgn. 'Power-Up' - als beloning vallen. Dit zijn objecten met een tijdelijke krachtversterkende uitwerking op alle spelers. Het kan ook munitie zijn: *Max Ammo - Elke speler krijgt voor de wapens die men draagt, volgeladen munitierondes; *Double Points* - De punten die de spelers verdienen, worden tijdelijk verdubbeld; *Insta-Kill* - Elke zombie en tegenstander kan tijdelijk met één schot/messteek/ontploffing gedood worden; *Zombie Nuke - Alle zombies binnen de map worden vernietigd, vertrekkende vanuit het epicentrum in kringen er rond. Dit betekent dus dat er een minieme vertraging is, verder van de plaats vandaan van waar de Nuke geactiveerd werd, vooraleer de zombie verbrandt. *Death Machine* - De speler die deze 'Power-Up' oppakt, krijgt tijdelijk een mini-gun met een oneindige hoeveelheid ammunitie. *Fire Sale - Vermindert de kosten van de Mystery Box: i. p. v. 950 punten, kunnen alle spelers deze gedurende 20 seconden openen voor slechts 10 punten! De Mystery Box spawnt die tijd in elke ruimte waar een beer en doos staan. *= deze effecten zijn 30 seconden actief Verhaallijn Oorspronkelijk moest de verhaallijn van World at War voltooid worden om de "Nazi Zombies" spelmode vrij te spelen. De Zombie Mode bestaat uit zeven maps, onderverdeeld in de klassieke zombie mode en zombies. De klassieke zombies mode bevat vier kaarten of maps, die komen uit Call of Duty: World at War. De maps maken deel uit van de Prestige of Hardened speledities van Call of Duty: Black Ops en zijn ook voor andere edities beschikbaar via de aparte "Rezurrection" DLC: #Nacht der Untoten (Night, The Airfield); #Verrückt (The Asylum); #Shi No Numa (The Swamp); #Der Riese (The Factory). #Kino Der Toten: Bij elke speleditie van Black Ops inbegrepen. #Five: Ontgrendeld door het voltooien van de campagne missies voor één speler of met de cheat "3ARC UNLOCK" in te voeren in de computer console. #Ascension: Inbegrepen bij de "First Strike" DLC. ( multiplayer map: Launch ) #Call of the Dead: Inbegrepen bij de "Escalation" DLC. #Shangri-La: Inbegrepen bij de "Annihilation" DLC. #Moon: Inbegrepen bij de "Rezurrection" ' DLC #Dead Ops Arcade: Ontgrendeld door het voltooien van de campagne missies voor één speler of via de computeropdracht 'DOA' op de computer console. Dead Ops Arcade is een speciale Arcade versie, een 'top-down' schieter, van de zombie spelmode. De eerste, tweede, vierde, vijfde en elfde map bevatten Nazi Zombies (Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Dead Ops Arcade), terwijl de derde en negende map Japanse Imperialistische zombies bevat (Shi No Numa en Shangri-La) en in de zesde map (Five) Amerikaanse burgers, militairen en wetenschapper zombies voorkomen. In alle zombie maps zijn dezelfde vier speelbare personages beschikbaar: *Tank Dempsey (U. S. M. C.); *Nikolai Belinski (U. S. S. R. Rode Leger); *Dr. Edward Richtofen (Gruppe 935 Nazi wetenschapper); *Takeo Masaki (Japanse Imperialist). In de map "Five" neemt elke speler de rol op van personages die echt hebben bestaan of nog bestaan: *President John Fidzgerald Kennedy (Democraten, U. S.); *Staatssecretaris McNamara (Democraten, U. S.) ; *Minister van Defensie (Later ook President) Richard Nixon (Republikeinen, U. S.); *President Fidel Castro (Populistische Communisten, Cuba); In de map "Call of the Dead" neemt elke speler de rol op van een beroemde acteur of een beroemde actrice: *Sarah Michelle Gellar; *Danny Trejo; *Robert Englund; *Michael Rooker Nacht der Untoten 'Nacht der Untoten is de eerste map van de Nazi Zombies verhaallijn. Het is ook de kleinste en simpelste, er zijn maar drie kamers in deze map. De Zombies in deze map zijn minder dodelijk dan diegenen in de andere maps, omdat ze niet door ramen naar je reiken, ze niet zo snel rennen, en omdat ze niet zo slim zijn. Dit is de enige map die geen perks, vallen, en elektriciteit heeft. Omdat het een aanvulling van de ontwikkelaar is die op de laatste minuut gemaakt is, doet deze map dienst als een introductie tot de Nazi Zombies game mode en heeft het geen verhaallijn. De map is gebaseerd op een gebouw in de multiplayer map Airfield, waardoor het gebouw in deze map de naam "Zombie House" draagt. De versie in Black Ops bevat elke power-up, Koude Oorlog wapens in de Mystery Box, en de zombies kunnen door de ramen reiken naar de spelers. Verrückt Verrückt is de tweede map in de Nazi Zombies verhaallijn. Deze map kan gebaseerd zijn Asylum, omdat ze veel kenmerken delen. De zombies in deop ze map zijn veel gevaarlijker omdat ze kunnen aanvallen door ramen, meer schade aanrichten, en sneller lopen. Dit is ook de eerste map waar de speler met punten een aantal valstrikken - de zgn. 'Traps' - en permanente eigenschappen - in het Engels de zgn.'permanent characteristic' ofte 'perk' kan kopen met punten. De bouncing betties is een éénmalig aanschafbaar wapen, dat ook voor 't eerst opduikt. Dit is ook de eerste map waarbij de elektriciteit moet worden aangezet. Er zijn tien kamers in deze map, die punten vereisen om open te doen. Dit is de eerste map waar de mystery box verplaatst kan worden door de teddybeer. Dit level vindt plaats in het Wittenau Sanatorium in Berlijn, Duitsland en dit is de enige map die verschillende facties bevat. Er is een Duitse en Amerikaanse kant, elk met hun eigen wapens. Wanneer men speelt met 3 of 4 spelers, zullen ze opgesplitst worden en elkaar moeten tegenkomen in de generator kamer. Deze map introduceert ook de PPSh-41, die beschikbaar is in de Mystery Box. Shi No Numa Shi No Numa is de derde map in de Nazi Zombies verhaallijn, terwijl het Japanse Zombies bevat in plaats van Nazi Zombies. Er zijn vijf hoofdgebouwen in deze map en vier vrij te spelen moeras gebieden die deze gebouwen verbinden met elkaar. Vier van de gebouwen bevatten maar één kamer, terwijl het hoofdgebouw er drie heeft (Starting Room, Warning Room en Mystery Box Spawn). Dit is de tweede map waar de elektriciteit niet moet worden aangezet. Dit is de enige map waar de perk automaten willekeurig spawnen en de tweede map waar de Mystery Box verplaatst kan worden, met een nieuwe mogelijkheid: er is altijd een gele straal boven de locatie waar hij is gespawned. Dit is de enige map waar de spelers naar buiten kunnen gaan zonder glitches en waarbij de zombies recht naast hen kunnen spawnen. Dit is ook de enige map met een zipline. Deze map is ook de eerste met Hellhounds, en waarbij de identiteit van de speler bekend is. Shi No Numa introduceert ook een nieuw wapen: de Wunderwaffe DG-2, een elektriciteit-uitstralend wapen dat maximum 20 zombies in één keer kan vernietigen, in een kettingreactie. Deze map is ook de enige met de Flogger, een manueel geactiveerde val. Deze map introduceert ook de Nazi Zombies verhaallijn. Dit is de eerste map die niet gebaseerd is op een map uit de multiplayer, maar het heeft wel een paar kenmerken van Makin en Knee Deep, omdat dit level plaats vindt in de Oceaan. Der Riese Der Riese is de vierde kaart in de Zombies spel modus. Het duurt enkele functies van het multiplayer map Nightfire. Het is de eerste kaart waar zombies kunnen klimmen over gebieden en neer springen uit een gebied naar de tekens. Het introduceert ook de Pack-A-Punch machine, die voor 5000 punten, upgrades wapens toegenomen munitie capaciteit, meer macht, hoger tarief van brand enz. Het is de tweede kaart waar de kracht vereist is om te worden ingeschakeld. Der Riese is de derde kaart waar Perk-a-Cola-machines zijn opgenomen, en de tweede waar perk machines doen niet willekeurig paaien. Der Riese is de tweede kaart te hellhounds, die over elke 5 rondes paaien bevatten. Het is de eerste kaart hebben teleporters, de aap bom, de Bowie mes en de val van vliegen. Het is de tweede kaart waar de identiteit van de personages zijn bekend, en sub-sequentially voorschotten de plot. Het is de tweede te hebben een kleine doelstelling, die draaien op de kracht en de drie teleporters verbinden met het mainframe voor toegang tot de Pack-a-Punch machine. Der Riese beschikt ook over de nieuwe "Carpenter" power-up, welke boards-up van alle geopende vensters in het niveau en de spelers belonen 200 punten. Het is de eerste van twee kaarten waarin Hellhounds naast Zombies paaien. Dit gebeurt na de derde hellehond ronde na ronde 16 ergens. Kino Der Toten Kino der Toten is de vijfde kaart in de Zombies spel modus, geïntroduceerd in Call of Duty: Black Ops. De vier oorspronkelijke tekens worden afgespeeld. Het heeft bijna alle functies van Der Riese, met inbegrip van de Bowie Knife, Teleporters, Pack-a-Punch Machine en Monkey bom, hoewel de Wunderwaffe DG-2 geeft geen resultaat. Een nieuw Wonder wapen, de Thundergun, maakt het eerste verschijning, ter vervanging van de Wunderwaffe DG-2. Het is de eerste kaart betalende wapens van de koude oorlog hebben, evenals de eerste kaart te hebben de nieuwe Gas Zombies. Het is de derde kaart vereist de elektriciteit te worden ingeschakeld en is de eerste Zombies kaart om niet de spawn mysterie vak op een vaste locatie. Het is ook beschikbaar op de iPhoneversie van Call of Duty: Black Ops Weetjes *Zombies met een donkere huidskleur zijn er niet, omwille van het discriminerende aspect. Treyarch had zo ooit plannen om een map in de jungle van Afrika met kindsoldaten en slaven te ontwerpen, maar is van dit plan afgestapt. Ook zou Treyarch een map in New York maken, maar dat idee werd geschrapt daar er onderwerpen van seksuele intimidatie in voorkwamen. *De zombies roepen soms door het gekreun door: "Sam'' *De damage van de Thundergun is in Nacht der untoten verlaagt. Categorie:Nazi Zombies Categorie:Imperialistische Zombies Categorie:Call of Duty: World at War Categorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Categorie:Call of Duty: Black ops 2